bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Danara
Lady Danara was born Becca Gellar on Fondor. As an infant, she was taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. Becca and her Master, Tatiana Zem, were on Barab I on a training mission to hone her senses at the time of Order 66. Master Zem and herself sensed the disturbance in the Force and began packing their gear when they received the message to return to the Temple. Fortunately, as they were saying their goodbyes to their Barabel friends, they received a new message stating to stay away from the Temple as it was a trap. Master Zem felt Barab I would be a perfect place to remain hidden and continue her training. But it would only be a couple of years before the Empire’s Jedi hunters would find them at the same time as Jedi Master Owen Verkaik and his Padawan, Zachary. Master Zem was slain in the struggle. With the aid of the native Barabel, Becca was able to escape with Master Verkaik and Zachary. While in hiding with her new master, Becca fell in love with and “married” Zachary with whom she would have a daughter, Anna. They lived together for several years in an ancient temple on a virtually unknown planet. Becca lived in constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughter. She discovered a second temple where she found disembodied voices and an artifact that told her of Force powers that would protect her family. Master Verkaik decided they need to leave and soon the Jedi hunters found them. Becca witnessed her Master and her husband murdered by the Emperor’s minions. The hunters captured Becca and told her that her family was dead. Even though she did not witness Anna’s death, she could not feel her presence in the Force. She was taken to the planet Byss where she soon succumbed to the Dark Side and became known as Lady Danara, a Dark Side adept of the Emperor. History Early Life Becca Gellar was born on Fondor. Her mother, Lana Gellar, was a poor dockworker who had a brief affair with a mercenary. Soon after her birth, her high midi-clorian count was discovered and a report was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A representative of the Jedi Council arrived and explained to Becca's mother that she would be taken to Coruscant to be raised as a Jedi at the Temple. While her mother was wary of probably never seeing Becca again, she believed Becca would be much happier and fulfilled as a Jedi. Upon arriving at the Temple, Becca was sorted into the Wolf Clan by fosterers who used the Force to place each child. She took her Initiate Trials at the young age of eleven and was taken as a Padawan by Master Tatiana Zem. During the Clone Wars During the early stages of the Clone Wars, Becca continued much of her training at the Temple. Master Zem felt Becca was far too young to participate in military missions. When Master Zem would be needed elsewhere, Becca would study with other Jedi Masters or occasionally on her own. When left to herself, her thoughts would sometimes drift to the parents she never met. And other times, she would struggle with intense feelings of being alone. As Becca matured, both in age and training, Master Zem began taking Becca along on missions. Most were either training or diplomatic missions, but occasionally Becca participated in military actions against Separatist forces. While Becca and Master Zem were on Coruscant, Becca was feeling uneasy and sensed some commotion. Zem informed her that the Separatists had attempted an assassination on some diplomat. Becca caught the sound of a shuttle landing off in the distance. Becca watched the passengers disembark, including to young children who quickly ran into the arms of their mother. It brought a smile to her face, watching that love. Becca wished, briefly, that she could be included in that feeling of belonging.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1 Exile on Barab I During the latter days of the Clone Wars, Master Zem took Becca to Barab I for sensory and survival training. Barab I is a planet with six daylight hours, during which the radiation (in the forms of gamma rays, ultraviolet, and infrared) and heat from it's star forces all life underground, and when the planet turns away from it, it becomes safe for the natives and creatures of the planet to hunt. However during this time frame, sudden torrential downpours from the day's evaporation could occur. While in the middle of a training session, Becca sensed a disturbance in the Force. Master Zem also seemed greatly affected by the disturbance. They received an automated message to return to the Jedi Temple.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1c Becca and her master began packing their supplies and gear. While saying their goodbyes to their new Barabel friends, they noticed the automated message had changed to a warning to stay away from the Jedi Temple. With the disturbance and the warning, Master Zem felt it would be best that they stay on Barab I.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2a Becca continued her Jedi training with Master Zem. She also made many friends among the native Barabel. She began to learn their culture and language. After just little over two years of seclusion, Jedi hunters appeared on Barab I. Master Zem engaged a dark armored figure in lightsaber combat. Fortunately, two Jedi also came to find Master Zem and Becca. Master Owen Verkaik and his Padawan, Zachary Verkaik, convinced Becca to flee with them while Master Zem held off the Jedi hunter. Master Owen’s ship was just lifting off as Becca sensed that her master was now one with the Force. The three escaping Jedi managed to make the jump to hyperspace before an Imperial Star Destroyer could intercept them.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2a Master Owen explained to Becca that Tatiana Zem had once been his Padawan and that is why he was actively searching for them. Owen also told Becca of Palpatine’s Galactic Empire and how most of the Jedi Order had been murdered for “treason” against the Republic. Hiding on Trudaa Master Owen took them to a largely unknown, secluded planet that he had come across during his research of Jedi history many years ago. The planet was dominated by dense, lush jungle and criss-crossed by mountain ranges. There was an old temple ruin that they were able to use as their new home. The natives, who called themselves Trudos, were very friendly and helped the Jedi visitors find edible food. Master Owen declared his current Padawan and adopted son, Zachary, a Jedi Knight and took Becca as his new Padawan. While Owen would continue to guide Zachary, he concentrated on continuing Becca’s training to make sure they ready for the coming dark times. Zachary would often help with Becca’s training exercises and there seemed to be an instant chemistry and bond between them. Becca and Zachary began going off together to train and explore. They both could feel that their relationship was becoming more than just friendship. After sharing a kiss, Becca pulled away because Master Zem had taught her that Jedi avoid attachments. Zachary explained that Master Owen felt it was possible to follow the Jedi Code and Path while forming strong bonds with others. Owen had even mentioned that there were records showing that Jedi had married in their history. After a short pause, Zachary told Becca how much he cared for her and how much she meant to him. Then after stating he loved her, he asked Becca if she would marry him. Becca thought about how she had not felt any moments of loneliness since meeting Zachary, she quickly agreed to his proposal. Zachary and Becca went to Master Owen with their news. Owen not only gave them his blessings but also said he would be honored to perform the ceremony. It was a simple ceremony with Zachary and Becca exchanging vows on top of the ancient Jedi temple ruins. Though they lived in exile on their secluded planet, the three Jedi led blissful lives. Becca was progressing very well with her training and so Master Owen soon declared her a Jedi Knight. Not long after that, Becca informed Zachary and Owen that she was pregnant. They would welcome to their family a daughter that they named Anna. Anna was raised much like any Jedi youngling except she was still with her parents. Zachary and Becca taught Anna everything non-Force sensitive parents taught their children, while Master Owen took his granddaughter as his newest Padawan. While overall very happy, Becca began to become very concerned and worried that the Emperor’s Jedi hunters would find them and take or kill Anna. She started having nightmares about the Jedi hunters and not being strong enough to protect her daughter. She was also having dreams of unknown but familiar locations on the planet. She decided to follow those dreams, using the Force as her guide Becca found another temple ruins. While in the temple, she heard voices taunting her that she would not be strong enough to protect her family. As Becca walked through the temple, she felt as if she had been there before and knew where exactly she needed to go. She came to a room whose massive stone door opened at her approach. Inside was empty except for a pedestal with a small black pyramid-shaped object with red engravings. When she grabbed the object, an image of a beautiful dark complexioned human female emanated from it. Becca realized it was a holocron as Master Owen had a similar cube-shaped device. The human female image began talking about offensive Force techniques that would keep an enemy at bay or destroy them. Becca did not feel good about this and started to put the holocron back when the voices in her head told her the holocron contained the power she was seeking, the power to protect her daughter. Back at the Jedi temple, Becca is not sure why but she did not share her discovery with her husband or Master Owen. She would frequently return to the other temple to study and practice the knowledge of the black holocron. There was even a power that suggested that one could transfer their essence to another body. One day Master Owen announced they needed to leave. When Zachary and Becca asked why, Owen stated he felt a growing darkness on the planet. Imperial Capture The Verkaik family travelled to many systems in an attempt to avoid any Jedi hunters. One of their stops would be Master Owen’s homeworld of Draven in the Tarameanian sector. But this is where a team of Jedi hunters would finally track down Becca and her family. The hunters and their Imperial dungeon ship troops chased the Verkaik family into the forests of Draven. Zachary was the first to fall; he was surrounded by too much blaster fire to keep deflecting and was gunned down by multiple shots. Master Owen would be next; he fell to the lightsaber attacks of two of the Jedi hunters. In the chaos of the battle Becca got separated from Anna. Becca became enraged and started eliminating many of her opponents. But she allowed her rage and worry to distract her and was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of her head. Becca awoke in a small cell with obsidian colored walls. She was floating above a device that held her about a meter off the floor and secured her hands and feet in an energy field. She would be interrogated and mentally and physically tortured throughout her journey aboard the hunter’s Imperial dungeon ship. Her tormentors told her that her family was all dead. She did not witness the death of Anna as she had her husband and Master, but she could not sense her daughter’s presence with the Force so believed what she was told. Upon arriving at their destination, Becca was transferred to a shuttle and then to another small energy cell. Transformation into Lady Danara After two days in her new cell, Becca was taken to an arena that was encased in an energy field. The arena was occupied by several other young Jedi and Force-users. Their audience was made up of older human males in elegant robes some of whom had beautiful young females clinging to them. There was a robed figure whose face was mostly hidden by a hood sitting on a throne with a younger Zabrak male standing beside him. The male introduced himself as Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso and the elderly figure as Emperor Palpatine. The captives were told they were about to earn the right to join the Empire’s elite by fighting each other to the death. Becca stood there quietly stretching out with Force attempting assess everyone in and out of the arena. While some of the captives proclaimed they would not fight, others immediately began their attacks. With no choice but to defend themselves, all the captives were engaged in mortal combat using the Force and various melee weapons scattered about the arena. Soon it was down to Becca, armed with a metal staff, and two Force-users, one unarmed and the other armed with a vibro-spear, who were teaming up on her. Becca managed to use the Force to impale the unarmed opponent with a trident from the arena floor. But her other opponent found an opening at that same moment to stab her through her chest with his vibro-spear. Becca knew she was finished, but something from that dark holocron she had found came to mind. She allowed herself to fill with rage and began to focus on a weak-minded female in the audience. Becca felt herself blackout and assumed she had failed. Then everything around her felt different. She managed to open her eyes and realized she was standing next one of the older males. She had succeeded in transferring her essence to his young concubine. Then she noticed everyone was clapping and cheering the apparent victor in the arena, everyone except Emperor Palpatine, who was staring at her. The Emperor made a gesture to Ja'ce Yiaso, who used a remote device to disable the energy shield around the arena. The victor knelt before the Emperor who unleashed an attack of blue-white lightning from his hands which quickly killed the man in the arena. Ja'ce Yiaso looked inquiringly at the Emperor. The Emperor pointed at Becca in her new body and said “There is your new inquisitor. Very impressive child.” When the man standing next to her began to reach for her, she instinctively used the Force to crush his trachea, incapacitating him. But she made no move to resist when four robed guards escorted her out of the arena. They brought her to a throne room, where the Emperor and Ja'ce were already waiting there for her. Ja'ce told her she would be trained by him to become an inquisitor, trained to enforce the Emperor’s will and to hunt other Jedi. He also told her that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and if not for the treasonous acts of the Jedi her family would still be alive. Ja'ce gestured at the Emperor and told Becca to kneel before her new Master. Feeling dark and empty inside, she obeyed and knelt before them. The Emperor made a short, sinister chuckle then said, “Rise young Becca.” Becca raised her head to look at the Emperor and proclaimed, “Becca is dead. I…am…” She paused and let the Force guide her thoughts then continued, “…Danara.” The Emperor stood, clasped his hands together and smiled, “Then rise…Lady Danara.” Serving the Empire Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso instructed Danara in the ways of the Dark Side. But she was already well versed in many Dark Side abilities. When questioned about how a Jedi came about knowing these extraordinary abilities, she coldly answered that it must be natural talent. Danara was quickly made an Inquisitor and given the task of hunting down Jedi and eliminating any Rebel activity. She would use her former identity and those of her former Masters to lure any surviving Jedi into her traps. Within her first month as an Inquisitor she executed four Jedi as well as discovered and destroyed a Rebel cell in the Tarameanian sector. These accomplishments gave Danara the title of High Inquisitor and more autonomy. Lady Danara was given command of an Imperial Star Destroyer that she christened the Huntress. While she no longer had any luck hunting down any surviving Jedi, she began discovering untrained Force-sensitives. Most of whom either she converted to the Dark Side or they were taken to Byss to be converted. The ones who resisted conversion, she murdered in cold-blood. She would order the Huntress to her homeworld of Fondor to finally see her parents. Unfortunately, she discovered that her mother, who she was never allowed to see due to the Jedi Order, was deceased. Nobody had any information about her father. After accessing her birth records, she found only one name listed for her father - 'Dosson.' Danara began coming to the conclusion that neither the Jedi Order nor the Empire meant anything to her. But the Emperor and his minions were too much for her to take on at this time. She needed more knowledge, more power and she also needed someone to train alongside her as an apprentice or even as a mate. Together they would be able to rule a part of the galaxy or perhaps even the whole galaxy. While in the Ash Worlds sector of the Outer Rim, Lady Danara took one of the Huntress’ Skipray Blastboats to the planet where as Becca Verkaik she had lived with her then family. She returned to the Jedi ruins to retrieve Owen’s holocron but found it missing. Even though she had expected the holocron to be missing, she still ravaged the temple looking for the device. She then turned her attention to the other ruins where she had discovered the dark holocron. But once again the item she sought was missing. As she was screaming in a fit of anger, the human female whose image had emanated from the dark holocron now stood before her in ghostly form. The ghostly female told Danara that the old Jedi had come and stolen the device. The ghost also told Danara that she could help her find the holocron. Danara felt the ghost trying to invade her mind; she summoned all her willpower and mentally lashed out at the ghost forcing her back. Danara told the ghostly figure she did not want or need her help and turned to walk away. The ghost responded with, “Then I will find someone else to assist me. Someone like your daughter.” Not stopping Danara rebutted, “My daughter is dead.” “I still feel her presence. Strange how her own mother cannot,” the ghost mocked. Danara whipped around and unleashed a fury of Force powers that would have ripped a corporeal being apart. But the ghostly figure just faded away leaving Danara nothing to lash out at with her rage. On her way back to the Huntress, Danara added a new piece to her goals – find her daughter and continue her training. Rebellion Era While searching the galaxy, Danara heard stories of the Shrines of Kooroo. She had her troops hunt down and capture two pilgrims of the Fellowship of Kooroo. The first did not survive the interrogation process. While the second told Danara of four stones that when placed in a Shrine would unlock its true power. The second pilgrim succumbed to his wounds before he could explain what that power was to Danara. Her spies brought her news of the stones. The black market dealer Lunb Tull supposedly had the stones and would be trading them to crimelord Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg on the "pleasure planet" of Risa. While a few of her troops were given the mission of stealing the stones preferably without Tull or Zorg realizing it until it was too late, Danara went by herself to one of the Risian beaches to refocus. Sitting in deep contemplation, she barely sensed the approach of a man. She found the man intriguing. First were his glowing blue eyes. Second, the sincerity in his voice and lastly, his genuine innocence of not realizing what it meant to carry a horga'hn, the Risian symbol of sexuality. They talked briefly before giving in to their primal desires. Danara woke up first and feeling emotionally confused she left without saying a word. Danara's troops brought her the chest with the stones but it was empty. She went to interrogate Lunb Tull who explained Zorg's chest was empty as well. Tull also did not understand why there was more than one chest or how they were all empty. In a fit of rage and for his incompetence, Danara started to rip Lunb Tull apart with the Force. While Tull was in the throes of agony, he mentioned that awhile back a serene female near-human and an angry male near-human with glowing red eyes came wanting the stones but Tull had lied saying he did not have them. Tull was able to crawl away whimpering from his severe injuries. The individuals Tull described sounded like the companions of a Force-user she had been tracking who calls himself Reaper. While zig-zagging her way through the Outer Rim looking for either Reaper and his fleet or some sign of her daughter, Danara learned that some bounty hunters captured an individual of interest to Syanne Harkness. Danara ordered the Huntress to set course for the bounty hunters rendezvous point with Harkness, the Manchi sector. Danara was intrigued with this individual because it was reported she was a near-human with glowing eyes. Which meant this individual could be associated with Reaper or the man she met on Risa. Not long after arriving in the Manchi system, so did Harkness with the ''Infiltrator''. Because the two of them have always had a rivalry, they were quickly embroiled in a verbal barrage with one another. This continued until Danara received word that the captive was taken by another bounty hunter team led by a ISB agent. While tracking down the Earth Stone of Kooroo on Palmaera, Danara was approached by the mystery man she met on Risa. Though this encounter was brief, they did exchange names, herself using an alias. Danara had a background check ran on the name Jacen Cole, because twice she had encountered him while tracking the Stones of Kooroo. Recently she had also been having a reoccurring dream of herself with four children and a man cloaked in shadows with glowing blue eyes. Her visit to Palmaera left Danara doubly disappointed. First, the bounty hunter who had the Earth Stone turned up dead and the Stone was missing from its hiding place. Second, she once again found herself confused by the feelings she appeared to have towards this mystery man, Jacen Cole. Feelings she had to fight to stay focused on her search for the Stone. Danara's search for the Air Stone of Kooroo took her to Lotho Minor, a planet in the Outer Rim Territories where nearby worlds dumped trash and junk. The current holder of the Stone was an old Vyborg bounty hunter named Rokgun. Danara believed Rokgun might have been able to physically put up a good fight, but he was too weak-minded to resist the influences of the Dark Side. So Rokgun led Danara straight to where he hid the Air Stone among the junk. When he knelt down to pick up the Stone, he noticed a glowing red blade protruding from his chest. Danara had run her lightsaber through Rokgun's back killing him almost instantly. Danara picked up the Stone and turned around to find she was not the only one searching for the prize. Standing across from her was the Antrixian Force-user known as Reaper while several of his minions were attempting encircle her. Reaper's minions did not take their environment in to account. Danara easily dispatched the minions by telekineticly repulsing them away but this also had the effect of knocking large items of junk and debris on top of the minions. Danara and Reaper engaged in a battle of sabers and Force ability. When the battle slowly began tipping to Danara's advantage, Reaper chose to retreat vowing revenge another day.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 6 Danara sent Jacen Cole a message to meet her at a restaurant on Manchi to discuss a business proposition. She hoped his connections as a bounty hunter would be helpful finding the hunters who still had the other Stones of Kooroo. Danara was also looking forward to seeing Jacen again, curiously she had a feeling of strength and balance when around him. She interpreted this to mean he might be the mate and partner she was seeking. After claiming to be an archaeologist in search of special artifacts, Jacen appeared to be willing to help. They enjoyed their dinner and spent an intimate evening together. Then next morning while walking towards the starport, they were attacked by minions of Reaper. Quickly dispatching her opponents with the aid of the Dark Side, Danara found Jacen who had been referred to as the "brother of Reaper" by their attackers, was upset and backing away from her. He appeared concerned about Danara's connection to Reaper and stated he would still find the Stones but not for her. He also announced his real name to be Graydon Strykia but said she could call him "Blade." Blade was then grabbed by a female companion flying a custom swoop and together they raced to the starport. After their takeoff from Manchi, Graydon and his companion were tracked to Rotex. Lady Danara and the Huntress were not far behind Graydon who traveled to the Nyystrom Institute. Troops from the 143rd Legion raided the Nyystrom Institute. Members of RoSec did not understand the need to raid the Institute and were not willing to standby without taking action. The skirmish between the 143rd and RoSec quickly turned into a full scale battle. Rotex was conquered by the Manchi Imperial Fleet and placed under martial law. Lady Danara promoted Captain Tomas Dosson of Imperial Customs to Governor of Rotex. While meeting on Zamora with a Yakoza representive about current and future Imperial supply shipments to the Manchi sector, Danara would confront Graydon once again. Danara would again express that if they joined together, they would be powerful enough to accomplish their goals. Danara revealed that she now knew fully who he was, but he was able to retort with his own revelations on Danara's true identity. Graydon even eluded that he knew of Anna and that the Jedi that Danara had once been was still a part of her. Their confrontation ended when Danara was called away to Coruscant. Enroute to Coruscant, Danara woke up several mornings feeling sick. A visit to the infirmary would reveal that she was pregnant. Danara telekinetically crushed the FX-7 medical droid to keep her condition secret. But she also reveled in the fact that she had a part of Graydon inside her and that this had to be one of the four children from her dreams of her future with Graydon. In the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, Danara and Lady Harkness were each confronted by the Emperor and Lord Vader. Harkness was queried about the Maridis Sector and staying focused on her mission. Danara was interrogated about her subjugation of Rotex. She was also caught off guard when the Emperor sensed she was pregnant and wanted to know who the father was. Before she could answer, Lord Rhakyhl, one of the Emperor's Eyes, spoke up claiming the pregnancy could be an advantage and aid their plans for the Maridis Sector. These plans found Danara joining Lord Rhakyhl, Lady Harkness and a new Super Star Destroyer in heading to the Maridis Sector. Danara and Harkness were informed they would each have one of the Strykia twins under their control. Her hope rose that perhaps Graydon was going to be closer than she imagined. Since she had discovered who he really was, she had been trying to plan for a way to bring Graydon over to her side. But to her chagrin, Danara was informed she would be given charge of a clone of Graydon. Since she was pregnant, she would be positioned to appear as his consort and future bride.Event: Paid in Blood Part 1 Antrixian Intrigue While Darana played her part in the Maridis Sector as the Emperor demanded, she struggled with having to put up with Lady Harkness and her father, Moff Strax and those infuriating clones. Thoughts of the real Graydon, her daughter and the child growing within her were only reasons she was able to persevere. After another of many meetings listening to the Imperials rave about their plan to entrap the Strykia family, Danara had an encounter with an Antrixian named Verys. This Verys referred to himself as the keeper of whispers and indeed knew much about herself and her relationship with Graydon. Verys kept calling Graydon his High Lord. As Graydon's consort he wished serve and assist Danara as well. With his information gathering abilities, Danara realized that Verys could serve as a much needed ally in her current situation.Event: Paid in Blood Part 2 Moff Strax had allowed Danara full access to all of the Antrixian High Palace, which had given her the opportunity to access the library and read all she wanted on the Antrixian Commonwealth. She browsed through the files on the members of House Strykia, particularly the youngest male of the Strykia family, Graydon. A picture in the file of an eight year old Graydon caught her attention. She’d seen him before. Years ago, on Coruscant, she had stood next to her then Jedi Master, Tatiana Zem, watching for possible attacks. Danara had seen Graydon and his family with one of the other Jedi Masters. Verys would come to see Danara once again this time introducing her to Tylee Korra, a young Antrixian assigned by Lord Regent Leeto Atraydes to be Danara's handmaiden. Tylee held a secret that Verys shared. She was an untrained Force-sensitive who had the rare ability to see Shatterpoints in the Force and sometimes predict the outcomes of events that were to occur with individuals, especially other Force-sensitives.Event: Paid in Blood Part 3 A Return to Trudaa :"Don't be a fool, girl. The Emperor knew long ago that my children were powerful in the Force. Now he has sanctioned his agents to bring them home, hopefully to add them to his ever-growing collection of enforcers and followers." :"I am a High Inquistitor. I am Lord Vader's hand in the galaxy." :"A useful hand until the task is complete. Why are you stuck in a role that is more suited for an actual actress, rather than an important agent of the Empire? Perhaps there are plans above and beyond your scope of vision? It's the way of the Sith. Betrayal for power and gain." :-Marissa Strykia to Lady Danara Danara was growing bored of playing the role of consort to a clone pretender of a High Lord. With Tylee in tow, Danara took a Skipray Blastboat from the Huntress and set course for Trudaa. Upon approaching the ancient stone temple that used to be her home, Danara discovered two ships landed in the clearing near it. This caused her emotions to run the gambit of curious to furious. Walking briskly towards the temple, Danara began to lose herself to memories of her daughter and her past. It wasn’t until the baby kicked within her womb that Danara focused on the present. But it was still Tylee who first noticed the lone figure dressed in a cloak and hood sitting on the stairs of the temple. Danara engaged the strange woman in a very brief conversation before the woman left her to do what she had come to do. The woman did, however, invite Danara and Tylee to come to their camp after they had finished at the temple. While inside the temple, Danara found traces of others visiting there, along with various tracks, leading her to believe that Anna had been one of the visitors. Danara also deduced that Graydon had been with her. As a range of confused emotions ran through her, Danara chose to visit the woman again, before leaving.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 8 Something about the woman was familiar, although Danara could not place it right away. With her conflicting feelings coursing through her, Danara became angry, threatening the woman. The appearance of the woman's companion, revealed to be an Antrixian male, sparked a memory from one of Danara's last days on Coruscant in the Jedi temple. Looking at the obviously male Jinsai warrior as he held Tylee prisoner, combined with the strong Force presence coming from the woman, led Danara to believe she had found Marissa Strykia. Lady Strykia made her companion stand down and then essentially surrendered to Danara, stating that Danara knew what events she would set in motion if she followed through with her Imperial mandate. Danara knew that Marissa was right. If she were to kill or take Marissa captive, she would make a mortal enemy out of Graydon Strykia, possibly even causing his fall to the Dark side. Marissa only helped strengthen that course of thought by adding in that the Empire was already going to great lengths to try and lure Graydon and Allyson back to the Commonwealth. Danara left Trudaa, leaving Marissa behind on the remote world, knowing that she would give birth shortly after arriving back on Antrixies. She planned to also investigate matters more, after she made sure her newborn son was safe following his birth. Conflicted, she also knew that she had to begin moving ahead with her plans and locate the rest of the stones soon. A New Heir Upon her return to Antrixies, Danara ordered Tylee to assist her to her residence. She then told Tylee to have a midwife droid report to her residence immediately. A couple of hours later, Danara and Tylee welcomed Davin to the universe. While Tylee contacted Verys and Lord Leeto about the birth, Danara lost herself in thought while she cradled her newborn son. Danara's thoughts went back and forth between memories of when Anna was young and the words of Graydon and Marissa. These thoughts made Danara wonder about the path she was on and that maybe some of her choices were in err. But then she thought about how she never knew her parents thanks to the Jedi Order and how her Masters and husband were murdered by Jedi hunters. Fortunately these thoughts were interrupted by the return of the clone of Graydon to their residence. The fact that the clone smelled of the perfume of one of his many consorts only mildly irritated Darana. But when the clone acted as if Davin was actually his child, Danara became infuriated. Appearance and Personality as Becca Gellar Becca was 1.6 meters tall with a tone physique. She had blonde hair, green eyes and a light complexion. She was usually assumed to be younger than her actual years. This was due to the Morellian ancestry she gained from the father she never knew. Before the Jedi Purge, Becca displayed an eagerness to learn and was very sociable with others. But when she was by herself, she would drift into feelings of deep loneliness and would often lose focus wondering about her parents. After Order 66 and meeting Master Owen and Zachary Verkaik, Becca seemed much happier and less prone to feelings of loneliness. With motherhood came the constant worry of the Empire’s Jedi hunters finding them and taking or killing her daughter, Anna. Becca was concerned she was not strong enough in the Force, so began seeking out other and seemingly more powerful ways to use the Force. as Lady Danara Danara was 1.75 meters tall with a tone physique. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion. Without her Morellian DNA, she aged like a normal Human. Lady Danara was a cold, calculating, vindictive, angry and power-hungry person. She would do whatever was necessary to increase her strength of the Force and complete her goals of avenging her family and finding her daughter, if she truely was still alive. The cruelty she inflicted on others allowed her to channel her anger and depression. While Danara claimed to be a servant of the Empire, she only did so as a necessary evil. She knew she was not strong enough to take on the Emperor, Lord Vader or their minions. But with the Empire’s resources she could explore the galaxy and the Force to continue to grow in strength. After Danara met Graydon Strykia, she began having Force-dreams of him and four children. This had given her hope of having a family again. While still struggling with her anger and paranoia, Danara's coldness and lack of empathy had begun to diminish. This was due the influence of Graydon, the birth of their child, Davin, and seeing the impact of the cruelty of the clone of Graydon on others. See also: Images of Becca/Danara RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Danara are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Imperial High Inquisitor/Dark Jedi DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 8D, Lightsaber 7D, Lighsaber: Double-Bladed Lightsaber 8D, Lightsaber: Jar’Kai 9D, Melee Combat 5D, Running 8D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 3D+2, (A)Dark Influence 1D+2, Intimidation 6D+1, Languages 5D, (s)Languages: Barabel 6D+2, (s)Languages: Trudo 5D+1, Planetary Systems 4D+2, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Dark Side Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 4D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 6D, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 3D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Piloting 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+2, Starship Shields 3D, Swoop Operation 4D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, Command 5D+2, Con 8D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 8D, Search 8D, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 5D, (s)Brawling: Jala'ishi 7D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, Swimming 5D TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 5D, Blaster Repair 3D, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Repair 2D+1, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 6D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 2D+2, Security 5D Special Abilities: Jala'ishi Martial Arts: May substitute her Brawling: Jala’ishi skill for any Sneak rolls made. Manuevers: Instant wound, multiple strikes, power block, silent strike, surprise attack, whirlwind attack. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat: Jar'Kai: Make two attack rolls simultaneously or separately with no multi-action penalty. +1D to defense rolls. Double sweep, rising whirlwind, twin strike. Lightsaber Combat: Double-Bladed Lightsaber: +1D to any attack and damage rolls, +1D to any defense rolls. If within confined spaces -2D penalty for any roll. Feint, full circle spin, spin defense. Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 7D, Alter 8D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Danara possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Detoxify Poison, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force. Alter: Bolt Of Corruption, Bolt Of Hatred, Dark Side Web, Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Aura Of Uneasiness, Aversion, Control Breathing, Control Another’s Pain, Fear, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Life Force Split, Lightning Burst, Mind Numbing, Return Another To Consciousness, Shroud, Transfer Force, Waves Of Darkness. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Drain Life, Drain Life Energy, Illusion, Masquerade, Rend, Technometry, Telekinetic Kill, Transfer Life. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Force Breach, Force Wind, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Malacia. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 9 Dark Side Points: 14 Character Points: 26 Move: 10 Equipment: False ID card, Encrypted comlink, Expensive clothes, Casual clothes, Street clothes, Double-bladed lightsaber (5D, Difficult, red blade, can be split into two sabers). References Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Force-sensitive Category:Dosson Family Category:Imperial Aligned Characters